


Misty Mountains

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Dúnedain - Freeform, Elves, F/M, Gen, Jealous Thranduil, Journey, Middle Earth, Misty Mountains, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Swords, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep cue plot holes and anachronisms.<br/>Sorry there's no mushy lovey dovey stuff here :P<br/>But hope you guys still like it though :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misty Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Yep cue plot holes and anachronisms.  
> Sorry there's no mushy lovey dovey stuff here :P  
> But hope you guys still like it though :D

You found yourself sitting at an isolated table in the bustling inn with Tauriel. When you’ve asked for something without meat, the waitress had dumped a plate of bread and a brown slosh in front of you. You eyed it suspiciously and looked around the packed room, people were singing, dancing and chattering loudly over each other’s voices. You pushed the hood of your cloak back a little and looked at Tauriel.

She looked the same, save for the brown cloak and the dirt on her face. She was looking at you waiting, “It isn’t safe here, Tauriel. Come back and serve in the King’s guard”, you said picking at the slosh. 

“I’m banished..the kind wouldn’t allow it”, she said taking a bite of the bread.

“You shall do as your queen commands”, you said raising your voice a decibel higher. Tauriel looked down at her hands, while you wondered if you had been too harsh. “What have you been doing here anyway?.

“Worked a few odd jobs here and there, mostly for the Dúnedain”.

“Well now you have to come back”, you said and closed your mouth around the piece of bread covered in the brown stuff..out of curiosity. It was bland and had a queer aftertaste, you pushed the plate aside. Tauriel watched you with an amused expression, “As my queen wishes”.

You paid for the food and tipped the waitress then turned around to exit with Tauriel at your heels. You have been away from Mirkwood for months now and you’d like to get back on the road as quickly as possible. You were halfway across the room when you felt a hot flash and your head spin. You stopped and took a deep breath through your nose and mouth, “M’lady?”, Tauriel whispered concerned. You quickened your pace but being careful to not draw attention to yourself, you felt nauseous. 

You burst out the door and speed walked behind the inn to some bushes and hurled the contents of your stomach. You gasped for air as you bend down and rested your hands on your knees. You reached into the side bag and pulled out a leather bottle and downed the whole thing while cursing yourself for eating whatever that was. 

Tauriel appeared in front of you tugging at the reins of Sirdal and another horse. “That was my first day here”, she smiled. You raised an eyebrow, “You could have warned me”, she mounted her horse, “I could have”.

You smirked, you liked her. You walked over to your horse and strapped the side bag on to his saddle and opened it to store the empty bottle. You cursed as your green cloak fell out from the bag, before you could bend to pick it up a gust of wind picked it up and blew it away.

You chased it. Turning a corner you froze. A black hooded figure had your cloak in his gloved hands. You walked over slowly and began, “Good evening, that cloak you hold belongs to me..thank you for saving it”, you chuckled nervously. The figure ran his fingers over the embroidered sigil of the woodland realm, “What is the queen of Mirkwood doing so far away from home?”, a deep voice from under the hood. You tried to remain calm as you opened your mouth to reply but he wasn’t finished,”And with ringwraiths on her tail”.

You blinked. Ringwraiths? Your senses stood on edge, on watch for anything unusual, but you didn’t feel anything. He must be mistaken, “If you’ll just hand me my cloak back, I could be on my way”, you said annoyed.

“Strider, what do you want?”, Tauriel demanded coming up behind you. Strider? “Aragorn?”, your gasp was met with a low chuckle. He pushed his hood off and handed you your cloak.

He looked just as you remembered him. He and his mother Gilraen had lived with you in Rivendell after his father died. You had always suspected him of loving your sister and after his sudden disappearance, your suspicions were proven just.

You grinned at him after pulling back from the hug, “What are you doing here?”.

“Working.” he nodded at Tauriel and you quickly pieced together that they’ve probably worked together before.

“I came to retrieve her”, you said mounting Sirdal.

Aragorn took a few steps forward, “I can’t allow that, my lady”. You raised an eyebrow waiting for further elaboration.

He lowered his voice, “I have a task I need her to accompany me on. It’s of great importance that it is done.. to help ensure the safety of middle earth”.

He explained how Gandalf had asked him to capture Gollum. He told you about the One ring and the fate of middle earth if Sauron should prevail. 

You understood why this was important and did not want to hold Tauriel back if she wanted to go. 

“You could come with us. I could use all the help I could get...closer we get to Mordor, harder it is to find him, what with all the dark servants.”

You wanted to help, you were always ready to help anyone who needed it, but Thranduil was on your mind. He is most likely worried about you by now and your family is probably too.

“We will search near Drimrill Dale first, in the Misty Mountains..so y/n, it’s right on your way to Mirkwood. It won’t take long.”

You knew that was the logical location to look for him, if he has escaped then he’ll come home to his cave in the Misty Mountains. You shifted in your saddle, thinking everything over and finally agreed. Tauriel smiled, “That was nice of you, my queen. You are nothing like..”, she bit her tongue and stared after Aragorn. You smirked, “He is loving and kind...he doesn’t react well..to sudden changes”, you said taking your husband’s side. Tauriel didn’t say a word.

Aragorn returned on the back of a black steed, and beckoned the two of you to follow him, “Ledhim hi (Let’s go now)”.

* * *

Riding for about two months, you neared the Misty mountains. Aragorn didn’t have any leads that were trustworthy and you spent day and night hunting for any signs of Gollum. 

Aragorn walked over to the fire with a load of firewood and threw it down. You were taking a break from the relentless search. 

Aragorn sat next to you humming a tune. You laid your head back on the tree stump behind you and looked up at the sky, soon little blinking lights floated before you. You reached up with lazy fingers and poked one of the fireflies who flew away hurriedly. Aragorn’s humming, warmth of the fire and the beautiful view of the Misty Mountains wiped away any regrets you had about coming with him.

You looked at him and his eyes slowly opened. “You’re awfully cheery for someone who hasn’t attained his goal yet”. He grinned from ear to ear, “I’ve got something to look forward to come morning. New hope and better luck.”

You giggled, he had such a positive attitude, it lifted your own spirits. You looked up and saw Tauriel approach with a rabbit in hand, she tossed it at Aragorn who caught it, “Breithavorn. (Breakfast)”.

You sort of shuddered at the sight of the dead animal, you just couldn’t fathom why Aragorn ate such things.

Soon he was drifting off into sleep as you and Tauriel kept watch. You talked quietly in each other’s minds. You felt that she was still grieving for Kili.

_Ni nûr le (I’m sad for you)._

She offered you a sad smile. She knew you could sympathize with her because she saw in your mind you had felt the same for Fili.

A twig snapping in the dark had your hand fly to the hilt of your sword, Tauriel had already drawn an arrow from her quiver. The sound came from between the trees further to the right.

_I will go see what it is. It’s probably just an animal._

Tauriel nodded. You picked up your bow and made your way into the darkness. Your elf feet didn’t make a sound against the decaying leaves and twigs. Your eyes saw everything even though it was dark, and you felt a presence. Not exactly an animistic presence but similar. You neared a small valley that dipped into a lake.

“Kill Bagginsss. Precious where did you go!”, a choked yet muffled voice came from near the water. You knew it was Gollum without a doubt.

You closed in on him quietly drawing your bow and aiming an arrow at him in case he decided to bolt. You ducked behind a boulder when you were about two feet away from him, getting ready to pounce on him. You took a deep breath, crouched and peeked from behind the boulder. A gasp left your lips, he wasn’t there anymore. You raised your bow again and looked around, you stepped out from behind the boulder and walked towards the river. The skin at the back of your neck crawled, you whipped around and aimed the arrow at Gollum’s head who now stood on the boulder.

He let out an amused giggle, “Preciouss would have loved to feassst on elf”. He suddenly stopped, slowly leaned forward and sniffed at you. His eyes widened, he extended his dirty hand towards your hand that gripped the bow. You barred your teeth and exclaimed “Stop! I will kill you”, he looked taken aback.

“It’s jusst like preciouss..weaker..”, he chortled. What in Eru’s name was he babbling about. “I’ve misssed that feelingg”, he frowned at you and crouched.

Suddenly you saw that familiar light under your palm. “Do you feel it..itss talking to usss”, you were trying to steady your breath and clear your mind. You were scared, not of Gollum but of what he was saying and the stone’s reappearance. 

“Shut up!”, you growled. “Give it to me!”, before you knew it he had dagger in his hand and was lunging at you. You fired your arrow missed. You missed for the first time. He had knocked you into the water and was clawing at you, trying to get you to hold still. “It won’t hurt! I just want to feeel it”, you punched him on the side of his head and he fell off you. 

He got up, blade still in hand and lashed out at you, slightly grazing your thigh. 

All of a sudden there was the thundering of the hooves of a horse. You looked to your right and saw a giant black horse with a hooded rider racing towards you. It was one of those ringwraiths you’ve seen in the clearing back at Mirkwood. Gollum looked terrified and so did you, it came to a stop between you and him. The horse reared with a frightening neigh, it didn’t face you, it was looking at Gollum.

Gollum crawled on his back away from it, “You..you’re one of them! One of them!”, he screeched looking at you. The black rider hissed something in a low sinister voice at Gollum in black speech. Gollum scrambled to his feet and took off using all fours. The black rider didn’t look at you it was gone just as fast as it came. You were white with fear, you just laid there in the water for a couple of minutes, till Aragorn came with his sword in hand. He waded over to you in the water and asked if you were hurt, you could only give him a blank stare. He picked you up and carried you over to the shore, laying you down he inspected your body looking for any wounds. 

You snapped out of the trance when he touched the cut on your thigh. You looked at him, “I’m sorry I let him get away”, you said trying to hold your emotions at bay. “I saw the Nazgul leave”, he said seeing the fear still evident in your eyes. “What is happening to me?”, you asked, your voice trembled and you tried not to cry, you’ve had enough of this, you wanted to be normal again. Your hands hugged your tummy.

“ _One of them!_ ”, Gollum’s voice still rang in your ears.

Aragorn looked lost, he didn’t know what to tell you. He just wished he came sooner. 

You ducked your head to hide the tears. Aragorn looked uncomfortable and laid his sword down and slowly circled his hands around you,trying to comfort you. You tried to muffle your sobs in his tunic.

“Get away from her”, Thranduil growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for the Elven-King's wrath ^_^  
> And because of you poor Aragorn has to spend another 16 years looking for Gollum. Tsk tsk tsk.   
> haha jk don't hate me :P


End file.
